


Karma bitch

by NyannyCat_13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Blindness, Deaf Character, I am sad and bored, Monsters just want to help, READER CRAVES DEATH, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is dead inside, Reader needs a bajillion hugs, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-inflicted Abuse, Starvation, Suicidal Reader, This is really sad, eeehhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9966062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyannyCat_13/pseuds/NyannyCat_13
Summary: "Okay. Would you rather be blind or deaf?"You smiled, feeling the shots flow through your veins. "Neither. They're both so important to me I'd rather die than have one. Or, y'know, just kill myself immediately afterwards." You finished your drink. "Hey, who wants to play spin the bottle?"- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Lazy person doing a depressing one-shot and is willing to do more.





	

"Okay. Would you rather be blind or deaf?"

You smiled, feeling the shots flow through your veins. "Neither. They're both so important to me I'd rather die than have one. Or, y'know, just kill myself immediately afterwards." You finished your drink. "Hey, who wants to play spin the bottle?"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
You lived with a bunch of monsters. You only knew that from the furry, scaley, metal, and boney hands that shook your fleshy one. You knew that from the voice in your head saying they're a human named Frisk, and a human hand meeting yours.

You usually lived in the corner of your bedroom. You slept there, you sat there. You did nothing. You cried there. You hugged a stuffed animal Frisk gave you. You never knew what the animal was.

You rarely moved. You rarely changed outfits, you rarely took showers or brushed your hair. You felt the food that was placed in front of you. You didn't eat unless you were forced. You didn't drink unless you were forced.

You lost control of what time it was long ago. Sometimes you would stay up for days without realising it. Sometimes you would sleep for days without realising it. Sometimes you smashed your head against the wall until somebody restrained you or you passed out.

It didn't matter anymore. You didn't bother anymore. You didn't hide the slashes across your eyes, blinding you. You didn't hide your lack of ears, or the disgusting mass that shown when someone looked. You didn't hide the words carved into your skin. You didn't hide how thin you were. You grew your dirty hair long. You hid in your corner. Sometimes memories would flash through the darkness and it would seem so real that a furry or boney or scaley or gloved or human or metal hand had to shake you to get you to stop screaming.

Sometimes, rarely, you would leave your room. Sometimes, rarely, you would go out of your corner. Sometimes, rarely, you would be found lying at the bottom of a set of stairs, or sobbing in the bathroom, covered with deep gashes that wouldn't stop bleeding. 

You knew they talked about you a lot. You knew you ruined their days sometimes. You knew from the fighting voice of Frisk telling them to shut up, and that they never spoke to you. You knew they found you whenever you jumped out windows, hoping for death.

One day, you heard a new voice. Deep and friendly. It was Sans. It told you puns. It made you smile, slightly and briefly. He made you smile, slightly and briefly. He was a boney hand. He healed you when you found glass and smashed your head through it. You ate a hot cat he gave you. You knew he was very sad and distrusting sometimes. He thought you were amazing. He loved his brother and his punny friend. He trusted you with some of his secrets.

One day, you heard a new voice. Shrieky and friendly. It was Papyrus. It screamed at Sans for his puns. It offered you spaghetti. Edible sequins. You remembered it from before everything. He offered you spaghetti. He was a gloved hand. He rubbed your back when you fell to the ground and hyperventilated and said unintelligible things you would never know you said. You ate the spaghetti. You knew he had trouble living life sometimes. He thought you were cooler than him. He loved his brother and his robot. He trusted you with some of his secrets.

One day, you heard a new voice. Offensive and friendly. It was Undyne. It suplexed you once, letting you know beforehand. It loved to fight. It had scars too. She loved to fight. She had scars too. She was a scaley hand that smelled like fish. She held you close when you found something hot and left your hand there to burn. You ate her food, burnt as it was. You knew she had mood problems sometimes. She thought you were brave as hell. She loved her anime buddy. She trusted you with some of her secrets.

One day, you heard a new voice. Stuttery and friendly. It was Alphys. It complained about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. It was an adorable scared otaku. She was an adorable scared otaku. She was a scaley, sweaty hand. She hugged you when the vibrations of footsteps made you stiffen and stop functioning for ten minutes. You ate her instant noodles. You knew she had done things that had ruined her. She thought you were stronger than her. She loved her anime buddy. She trusted you with some of her secrets.

One day, you heard a new voice. Motherly and friendly. It was Toriel. It cherished you like you were its own child. It loved flowers and puns. She loved flowers and puns. She was a big, furry paw-hand. She made you feel safe and comfortable when you beat yourself and clawed yourself. You ate her pie. You knew she had been betrayed and was scared for her family sometimes. She thought you were beautiful. She loved her punny friend, and sometimes her ex. She trusted you with some of her secrets 

One day, you heard a new voice. Sweet and friendly. It was Asgore. It was silly and tried to see the best in life. It seemed like it never wanted to fight again. He seemed like he never wanted to fight again. He was a humongous furry paw-hand. He spoke soothing words in your head when you visibly flinched as someone touched you. You drank his goldenflower tea. You knew he had done horrible things for the sake of their freedom, and hated himself sometimes. He thought you were perfect. He loved his ex, and wished he could change it all often. He trusted you with his secrets.

One day, you heard a new voice. Rich and friendly. It was Mettaton it loved to talk to you about it's life, and how it was foiled by its friend. It loved to be in the spotlight. He loved to be in the spotlight. He was a metal hand. He complimented you mercilessly as he washed your cuts. You ate his parfait. You knew he was self-doubting and insecure sometimes. He thought you were fabulous. He loved his skelly. He trusted you with his secrets.

They thought you were a good person. They trusted you with their secrets. You hid in the corner of your room and cut and hurt and beat yourself, and broke yourself, and tried to die, and they refused to let you go. You stared at them with blank eyes, cut in half, and you felt the sympathy and guilt, and also hope. The voices trickled down, one after another in the span of months. One day you saw a heart. It was the darkest green, covered in dripping black cracks. The next time someone saw you, you were crying.

Once day you answered back to the voices. You stood up and stumbled out of the room. Clutching the stuffed animal, you felt until you heard the voices in your head gasp. You looked at the nothingness and smiled. You looked at your roommates and smiled.

You looked at your roommates and smiled.

You looked at your friends and smiled.


End file.
